The Uchiha's Rival
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Sasuke isn't happy with another student constantly beating his own high score. How can he get the better of this honor student?
1. The Uchiha's Rival

The Uchiha's Rival

By: Silverwolf

everyone was gathered to learn the latest grade. "Ninety-eight point three for Uchiha Sasuke." The students seem to celebrate the achievements of their classmate. A blonde sits with a sour look on his face. Another student sits with him silently. "The highest grade is ninety-nine point three. And it was achieved by Kaguya Cassanova." A few of the students look. The student that had been adopted into a Japanese family had scored higher than the Uchiha. The child gained a name within the school by beating the Uchiha on a couple of occasions.

All the students of Konoha High had a chance to take advances classes among the University students. The younger Uchiha got to see his brother within some of the classes he was taking along the university campus. He has also seen the student named Cassanova. Semi-long hair and a pair of dark eyes make the younger Uchiha want to vomit. Somehow the student and the younger Uchiha became rivals, at least in Sasuke's mind. The school believed by the clothing the other student chose that Cassanova was male.

Bored and not interested in much Cassanova sits reading. Once again the honor student proved to be better in anatomy than the Uchiha. While the story was Cassanova had been adopted by a family that also accepted several other blonde children. Actually it was two sets of 'brothers'. Both sets were either only part Japanese or not Japanese at all. They knew that Naruto was one of the woman's adopted children, along with his brother Deidara. Platinum blonde hair boasted the other pair. One Cassanova, the other unknown to the young Uchiha.

At the end of the school day Sasuke steps out of the building towards a dark Mustang. He eyes a white pick-up a bit. Cassanova pulls Naruto along. The pair climb into the truck. Backpacks end up in the bed. "hey, how was school?" Naruto sighs, "I only got a seventy percent on the anatomy exam." "You didn't do bad Naruto. Besides you know you struggle in anatomy. How did you do Cass?" Naruto chimes in, "Cass beat Sasuke's score." "Ninety-nine point three. There wasn't enough descriptive flow in my last few paragraphs to suit the teacher." "You'll get it right Cass." Kimimaro hears a sigh, "that teacher hates me. And yet I'm her best student." "Sometimes that happens." 


	2. Distraction

Distraction

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke watches as Itachi makes a trip a to campus earlier than his younger brother had to be there. 展hat am I supposed to do for a half hour?典ry doing your homework or something. I have to tutor someone tonight. Deal with leaves Sasuke to roam campus while he meets up with the student he's tutoring. Sasuke ends up in the campus rec center. He watches several of the university students play basketball. A few other are just hanging around. Sasuke knows Itachi stays on campus. The younger Uchiha hated going home anyway. A ball bounces his way. 添ou're in little goes to protest until he sees Kisame. To his brother's best friend he would probably always be 'little Uchiha'.

The ball falls through the net in one throw. Kisame laughs. 都o what's this I hear about you having trouble beating someone's grade?滴is name is Kaguya Cassanova. He beats me in anatomy and literature. Sometimes in history. I beat him in laughs. 添ou ever see this kid outside of school?Sasuke shrugs, 電uring advanced classes.努ell that's not exactly a place to get to know someone. Have you ever tried to get to know this kid?Sasuke looks at Kisame, 努e're rivals.鉄o were you and Uzumaki. Now it seems Uzumaki spends more time elsewhere. And you live for classes.展e grew apart.的 think you pushed him glares at Kisame. He laughs. 鄭s much as you try you don't have to same effect your brother does."

Sasuke tosses the ball towards Kisame. 展hat ever. Take it out.鄭ll I'm saying is if you get to know someone, you'd be surprised what you learn little Uchiha.的 really wish you wouldn't call me 'little Uchiha'.Kisame laughs, 鍍o me you are little ball bounces off of Sasuke's face stunning the Uchiha. 展hat the hell happened?Sasuke blinks a bit. 鉄orry distracted.釘y what?Sasuke points, Kisame looks in the direction. ?I really hope it isn't Deidara. That'd be makes a face. 哲o, you dummy.典hough the fireworks he's been known to play with can be distracting.哲ot it. Keep watching dammit."

Kisame stands watching with Sasuke. Platinum blonde hair attracts the pair's attention. Kisame laughs, 適 shakes his head, 渡ot platinum blonde hair comes into view. Along with spiky hair Sasuke knows very well. 填zumaki?Sasuke shakes his head, 渡o. The girl.徹h well, she usually spares your brother.鄭re you serious?Kisame nods. 添ou should say looks at Kisame. 的 can't expect to be anything more than Itachi's brother here.展ell, you could always have Uzumaki introduce you. I mean she looks your and Deidara laugh as the girl dances circles around them. The other platinum blonde rolls his eyes.

Kisame shrugs, 登r I could introduce you to Kimimaro. Then again you know scoffs. 的 don't need his help or yours to get girls.展hat ever you say little Uchiha."


	3. I'm a Girl!

I'm a Girl!

By: Silverwolf

Itachi smirks after taking a traditional bow in respect. The bow makes the female smirk lightly, 鍍hanks.的t's really not a problem. You're quite good. What's your name?The girl smirks after taking a bow. 適aguya laughs. 典rouble Uchiha?哲ot at all. Kaguya Cassanova, as in sharing anatomy with my younger brother Sasuke; honor student Kaguya Cassanova?的 do have anatomy with Uchiha laughs lightly. 的 wouldn't believe it if someone else would've told blonde hair shifts around a neck. 展hat are you saying?溺y brother is positive his 'rival' is a laughs.

She tosses a bag to Deidara. 的'm planning to stick around. I have to know why the school thinks I'm a steps forward, 妬t's because you don't act girlish. It also doesn't help that you're named blonde bats at Naruto. 展here is my brother?Deidara shrugs. Itachi still has a smirk along his face as Sasuke steps towards his brother.

展hat is so damn funny?鉄asuke not in front of a looks at the low tail of semi-long platinum blonde hair. 哲o. Itachi, you didn't. Tell me you didn't invite me around...Itachi glares at Sasuke. 鉄top the whining. I thought I heard from Kisame that you wanted to meet the young lady that has become my usual sparing partner.的 don't see her. I see the brat that beats me in muscle moves lightly. There's laughter as Cassanova turns around. 的'm so glad I'm a brat Uchiha Sasuke.添ou are Kaguya 's eyes become focused lower than Cassanova's face. 添ou could at least look at me while you insult me teen blinks. 添ou're a girl.鏑ast time I checked.鉄mart ass.的t I were a smart ass I would have brain damage the moment I sat and Naruto laugh. Itachi looks at his younger brother. Naruto watches as Cassanova moves to where Sasuke is actually looking at her. 展hat do you have to say?的'll have shakes her head. 的'd rather date Naruto."

Cassanova smirks as Naruto blushes. She gives the Uzumaki a hug. Cobalt eyes close slightly as Naruto places an arm around the girl that was like his sister. Cassanova laughs as her 'partner in crime' mewls. The noise is stifled when the younger Uchiha glares at him. Cassanova narrows her eyes as Sasuke tries to make Naruto release her. She hits the Uchiha. Deidara laughs. 滴e has it coming."

Itachi looks at Sasuke. 展ell you deserved looks at Cassanova, 土ou're going to my blonde hair moves freely as Cassanova looks at Itachi. 典ell him I'm not going to some party. Better girl looks at Sasuke. 的'm not going to your narrows his eyes, 的'll make Naruto's life hell if you don' eyes widen.廼chiha, if you bother Naruto I'll make your life hell.滴ow?的'll make you feel like the class dunce. And I'll make sure to beat your score in every class we have together. Also I'll make a fool out of you every time I have the chance."


End file.
